


T Is for Trust

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [20]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-22
Updated: 2006-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men bare their scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T Is for Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

The fourth time, they actually make it to a bed, with the lights on and their clothes off. He pauses a moment, his back turned as he unstraps his leg. A glance over his shoulder finds Remus drawing an awkward breath before slipping out of his robes. Some of the marks are old, some fresh, all of them deep. They regard each other silently for a moment.

Then he pulls Remus down with a growl, gets his mouth on him, and proceeds to make him howl.

He's always said, never trust a man who doesn't have a scar or two.


End file.
